


In Summer the Sound of Your Voice

by ari0aki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Seasons, Summer, crowds, fun times with nekoma, kurokenmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari0aki/pseuds/ari0aki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroKen Month #6: Seasons - I never liked crowds, and now more than ever I have a reason for this discontent, but perhaps I ought to be thankful, since the relief I felt in that place sounding of fireworks was something I won't quickly forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Summer the Sound of Your Voice

Natsubate. Of course there would be a word used to describe that damn lethargy that seeps like lead into your veins during the unbearably suffocating heat of Tokyo's summer months. It was the feeling that largely characterized Kenma's entire existence as he trudged along beside Kuroo, his psp hanging somewhat limply in his hands. He was torn between not wanting to leave the house at all – just lying there on the floor in the kitchen because the tiles were the coolest thing in the house aside from the freezer – and going to the gym. Practice was practice as always, he didn't particularly look forward to that, but at least at school he didn't have his mother telling him it wasn't quite hot enough to need the AC. How was forty-two degrees in the shade not hot enough? Mrs. Kozume wasn't particularly stingy but frugality was the way to riches she'd say, and to her air condition was an unnecessary expense. Kenma wasn't surprised, after all she'd grown up in a traditional Japanese house where all they had was a five blade electric fan that did little more than circulate the hot air. He did however respect his mother greatly for surviving under those conditions.

Summer was supposed to be hot. It was the heat that made you appreciate the chilled watermelon at the beach, the shaved ice and soft cream in the park, and sneaking a splash of water from the hose while watering the plants in the garden. Summer was all shrine festivals, cool cotton yukatas, cold soba and iced tea. But nothing says summer in Japan quite like a boisterous display of fire flowers bursting into the night sky. None of that mattered to Kenma though, which is what made the predicament he'd found himself in on the last Saturday of July to be all the more absurd.

Picture Tokyo's oldtown, just past the kaminarimon at Asakusa, street vendors line the walk beneath strings of giant red paper lanterns up to the Senso-ji. Women stroll about in fine patterned yukata, geta clacking up the stone path. The temple grounds are covered with people spreading blankets, readying themselves for the coming display once night had fallen. Children laughing, chasing others with sticky melted Popsicle stained hands. Walking west through the maze of back streets to Sumida Park overlooking the river by the Azuma bridge. More picnic blankets, couples sharing takoyaki, friends toasting nothing in particular as they toss back cans of Chu-Hi and Asahi, and the few singles guarding an area much too big for one person – having drawn the short straw and left with the responsibility of securing a good spot for the viewing until everyone else arrived with the food and drinks. And when dusk begins to fall, scores more flock from the trains, filtering into the spaces and taking up place along the streets alongside the grand Sumida River.

Beautiful? Elegant? A perfect picture painting to be sold en masse to tourists from out of the country as well as within it, wanting to experience the real Japan – whatever that is. Sounds nice doesn't it? It's not. No one tells you if you're not one of the people on the picnic blankets, you're one of the thousand sardines jammed into a writhing cesspool of hot, sweaty bodies. And you wait there, standing and walking for at least four hours for maybe sixty minutes of colorful explosions in the air? Kenma couldn't understand who the hell in their right mind would think such a thing was fun. And he hated himself for being there. Was absolutely furious with his idiocy.

He'd let his guard down for a second, a fraction of a second. Relieved at mildly euphoric at finally getting to enjoy the simple pleasures of central air conditioning, he remained sprawled on the floor in the corner of the gym after practice, so engrossed in his game that he wasn't paying attention to the discussion his teammates were having about summer activities and had somehow agreed to a team bonding night out at the festival.

xXx

"Nice of coach to give us Saturday off," Lev grinned helping to take down the net.

"Nice nothing it's just that Saturday, you know?" Taketora said picking up a forgotten ball by the edge of the court.

"What Saturday?"

"You know, that annual display thing down by the Sumida."

"It's hanabi taikai, not annual display thing," Yaku said walking over to help fold the net.

"Whatever, you know coach is pretty old and that things been going on since what, the 70s?"

"I think it was closer to the 80s," Kai said in passing as he carried the poles back to the store room with Inuoka.

"Does it matter?" Lev asked folding his arms behind his head, a disinterested expression creasing his features.

"Tradition matters," Yaku said pointedly.

"I don't get it," Lev shrugged.

"Have you ever gone?" Shibayama asked.

"Nah, saw some highlights on the news though. Lots of people go to this thing."

"We should go then," Taketora suggested.

"Why?" Yaku asked brow creasing at the thought of how much trouble it would be keeping everyone in line.

"Well why not?" Taketora shrugged. "Team bonding maybe?"

"Oh! Oh! Let's go!" Inuoka said jumping in excitement.

"We have practice the next day, it'll be a pain to get up if we're out all night," Yaku countered.

"I want to go! I want to go!"

"True, but it could be fun. All those beautiful kimono clad women, shaved ice, yakisoba, takoyaki…" Taketora grinned at the thought.

"If you want to eat, then go to the grocery, and you wouldn't be able to talk to any of those women and you know it."

"Me! Me! I want to go!"

"Shut the hell up Inuouka!" Taketora snapped, placing a hand heavily atop the first year mid blocker to keep him grounded.

"It's different at a festival. I think it would be nice to go with everyone," Shibayama said.

"So what it's a shrine festival too?" Lev asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, it's in oldtown so the Asakusa temple grounds are always full of vendors," Yaku sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had a bad feeling about this.

"So should we go? Is everyone in?" Taketora asked.

"We should!" Inuoka pipped, ducking out from under Taketora's hand, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I don't really care either way," Yaku sighed.

"How about you Fuku, you in?" Taketora asked to which the silent wing spiker merely nodded his response.

"Maybe we should ask Kuroo first?" Kai suggested.

"He'll give the okay so long as Kenma's going though, right?" Lev asked, having noted the trend.

"What the hell are you on, Kenma's not going," Yaku said, brows knitted in confusion.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't like things like that"

"You didn't even ask him."

"I don't need to ask him."

"I'm going to ask him."

"Wha- Lev!" Kai placed a consoling hand on Yaku's shoulder as they watched Nekoma's tallest and most childish cat, bound over to Kenma.

"Hey Kenma!"

"Un," Kenma grunted his acknowledgment though he wasn't even remotely listening to what Lev was saying.

"We're going to this thing by the river on Saturday."

"Un."

"Fireworks and food! There's going to be lots of food."

"Un."

"It's a team thing, so you'll go right?"

"Un."

"Great! Kenma said yes!" Lev called running back to the others, who all bore looks of mild disbelief at his mirth.

"…I don't think that qualifies as consent," Yaku muttered.

He hadn't meant to agree to anything. He'd just been acknowledging the fact that he was being spoken to at the time and yet... Kenma determined that autopilot mode was a dangerous mode to be in around people like Lev. He wouldn't readily make that mistake again. When Kuroo found out, he'd laughed so hard he near buckled to rolling on the ground much to Kenma's dismay.

"I didn't think you'd agree to go with them. You hate that kind of thing."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Kuroo raised a brow placing his hand over the screen to draw Kenma's attention. "I'm talking about that fireworks thing they have every year down by the Sumida River."

Kenma's hands slackened on his psp, eyes widening comically. "I agreed to what?"

Blinking Kuroo burst out laughing. "Oh god Kenma, that face! Hahaha."

"Shut up, you're not helping!"

"What's there to help? All you have to do is cancel."

"I can't if I already said I would."

"Well as I hear it, your agreement was sketchy at best," Kuroo grinned.

"Kuroo~"

"Haha don't worry, just stick close to me. I'm actually looking forward to it."

"Huh?"

"I mean how often do I get the chance to be so close I'm practically pressed up against you in public? It's exciting, no?"

"Every time we take the train during rush hour, and no it's not even remotely exciting."

"Hmm, I would prefer being pressed up against you in private, then I don't have to hold back."

Kenma shuddered at the sultry smirk tugging at Kuroo's lips. That was one activity he wouldn't be against no matter how hot it was – though he'd adamantly reject post sex cuddles unless there was AC – there was only so much he could stand after all.

xXx

Kenma grunted, brows furrowed in irritation and near panic as he was jostled about by the crowd, desperately trying to make his way to the side of the street. To duck into a convenience store or alleyway. Anything just to get out of the sea of people swarming around him. He'd never been to the Sumida during the festival before, but he knew what to expect. Or at least he thought he did. It was a hundred times worse than what he thought from seeing television coverage highlights every year. He swore that the entire population of Tokyo was converged in this single borough and that thought alone was nauseating enough without the stifling heat caused by thousands of bodies rubbing and bumping against each other.

Anxious, scared, unable to breathe. Wishing to every deity whose name he could recall, that this was all some horrible dream and he was actually at home in his bed, not sandwiched between some pink floral yukata clad girl, giggling with her gaggle of friends, and some middle aged man who was groping his wife and getting hard against Kenma's back. It was one thing when Kuroo got a little excited when they were on the train and was jerked forward against him, but having some stranger stiffening against him, coupled with the thick musk of sweat, oily street food and the too strong perfume of several of the women there, it was the most disgusting feeling in the world. And it made his stomach turn.

xXx

"I can't believe you lost him!" Yaku fumed.

"How is it my fault?" Lev pouted.

"You were the one dragging Kenma around, why'd you let go?"

"I saw this guy. And Kenma-san was right behind me," Lev said, lifting the cat he'd caught up, the animal squirming irritably.

"Damn it Lev-"

"If you're not being helpful, then shut the hell up!" Kuroo snapped, expression dark with anxiety and irritation, yellow ocher eyes scanning the crowd from his perch on a sidewalk railing. "Does anyone see Kenma anywhere?"

"I can't even see over all these people," Yaku sighed.

"That's because you're so short sempai, I can see ove- ow!" Lev winced as Yaku elbowed him in the stomach.

"Kuroo, over there," Kai said noting a head of black rooted blonde hair bobbing awkwardly through the crowd."

"Shit. Kenma!" Kuroo called, voice absorbed by the hundreds of chattering people between them. "Kenma!"

"It's no use calling out to him like that from here," Taketora said.

"Ah fuck it. You guys enjoy the show, I'm taking Kenma home," Kuroo said hoping down from the rail and pushing into the sea of people.

"I'll go too!" Lev said about to follow, only to get yanked back my Yaku.

"You just stay put. You've caused enough trouble for one day."

"Yeah, just leave Kenma to captain, he'll reach him somehow. You'd just be in the way if you went," Taketora nodded.

xXx

"Move! Move! Coming through!" Kuroo called as he cut his way through the crowd, like a fish swimming against the current. Normally calm and significantly more mild mannered, Kuroo couldn't quell his unease, berating himself for having taken his eyes off him for a second. "Seriously get out of my way!"

Down side streets weaving behind buildings east of the river, eyes scanning frantically as he went, Kuroo kept calling Kenma's name.

"Kuroo?" Kenma looked up at the voice so sweet to his ears, almost in disbelief.

Stopping in his tracks, Kuroo whipped around to see Kenma crouched with his back to the wall of some old coterie shop, face flushed and eyes teary.

"Kenma! Shit Kenma are you okay?" Kuroo asked crouching at his side, voice rife with concern.

"Kuroo~" Kenma whimpered, brows furrowed as he lunged from his crouch, arms wrapping around Kuroo's neck, desperately clinging to him.

"It's okay, you're okay," Kuroo murmured into Kenma's hair as his hands settled around his waist in a loose hug. "I'm sorry I lost sight of you."

Kenma shook his head, of all the things he could be upset with, Kuroo wasn't one of them, it wasn't even remotely his fault.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Kuroo said helping Kenma to his feet.

"What about everyone else?"

"I told them we're heading back first."

Kenma smiled thankfully leaning into Kuroo as he let him lead the way further and further from the crowds of people.

"Ah wait up a sec," Kuroo said though he didn't let go of Kenma's hand, gently pulling him along to a lone vending machine in a park on the other side of the temple heading towards Ueno.

"Here, drink this," Kuroo said handing Kenma a bottle of cold barely tea from the vending machine. "You must be thirsty."

"Thanks," Kenma said accepting the drink and taking a sip before offering the bottle to Kuroo, who took a quick swig before handing it back.

"Is there anything else you want before we head back?"

A pink flush colored Kenma's cheeks as he glanced to the side. "Stay with me for a bit?"

"Of course," Kuroo nodded sitting on the rock wall beside the vending machine and patting the spot next to him in invitation.

"Anything else?" Kuroo asked, smirking fondly as Kenma tipped to lean against him.

Golden eyes looked up expectantly at him, glimmering with desire. "Kiss me?"

"Your wish is my command," Kuroo grinned, leaning in to capture Kenma's lips. Soft, pliant, yearning. In the distance they heard the cheers of the thousands of people gathered along the banks of the Sumida River. Heard the barking claps of fireworks bursting and shattering into a rain of sparks that dissipated into the atmosphere. Heard the warbling trills of the night birds and the chirruping of the cicadas singing their summer song.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> And another one done! And fairly light like I promised! Fun fact: when I was in Japan last year, I got roped into going to the Sumida River fireworks thing and was so overwhelmed and anxious and shit that when it was over and I got out of the stifling mass of people (because it's virtually impossible to get out before it's over), I was so tense that instead of taking the train I ran from Asakusa to Jimbocho where my hotel was without stopping. Just ran. So yeah, I feel you Kenma, that no sane person wants to subject themselves to that. 
> 
> Anyway, next up on the agenda for #kurokenmonth on tumblr is a short fic for Autumn, hopefully to be posted sometime tomorrow. Already have a basic idea of how it's going to go, so expect a fun college fic with some of the guys from other schools too! I really wanted to try my hand at writing Oikawa and Iwaizumi, so please look forward to it.
> 
> As always thanks for your time, all comments are very much welcomed and appreciated :)


End file.
